


When in space bring a horticulturalist

by themuller



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 games, F/M, Team Q-branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller
Summary: An early morning in a small spaceship in outer space.





	When in space bring a horticulturalist

**Author's Note:**

> For the MI6-Cafe [Bond girl day](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/162496235396/july-2nd-is-bond-girl-day-on-july-2nd-we).

It was early in the morning. At least, that was what Jaws had programmed the ship to emulate. He was lying in their bed, wondering how very lucky he had been all those years ago. How fate sometimes could bring people together who were meant for each other, but finding the other one should have been impossible.

As impossible as their survival had been on this ship. Jaws smiled one of his rare smiles. The beating and torture he had taken back in his younger years were not only palpable in his metal teeth. His face had never really recovered and smiling was painful. Sometimes smiling was worth the hurt, Jaws contemplated, forcing the muscles of his face into the right grimace. Because however improbable their survival had been, when they escaped from the exploding space station, Dolly had made it possible. She had been the one to keep them alive, to make him believe they had a real chance on continuing their journey through space together.

He rolled over and watched the sleeping face of Dolly. He would never tire of her face. The beautiful nose, her full lips, the vast amount of blond hair draped around her head like a halo. To him, she was a saint. An angel, who had rescued him from himself and all the villains of the world. When he had tried to kill Bond, and failed yet again, finding himself buried under the rubble of a cable car control room, Dolly—tiny, fragile Dolly—had come to his rescue. Without hesitating, she had used all of her strength to help him get free from under the large, heavy wheel. And as if that hadn’t been extraordinary enough, when he had dusted himself off, trying to gauge the extent of injuries and getting to grips with yet another humiliating defeat—this wonderful woman had taken his hand and had smiled at him!

The thought of that smile alone pooled warmth into his lower belly. He sighed contently, when he could feel his cock react. After all these years, just the thought of Dolly’s smile had him hard. As if she could read his thoughts, Dolly, still half asleep, turned towards him, searching for his hand with her own. Her fingers, so small and delicate in his large, calloused paw of a hand, caressed his palm, enticing his cock into further action.

She smiled, her eyes still closed, but she knew he would see; she knew he would look at her. She scooted closer now, kissing him lightly on his open mouth, letting her tongue slide over his metal teeth, never hesitating, never drawing back in disgust. Just like the very first time, Dolly would continue her exploration, getting excited herself, snuggling closer to his warm body. There was no fear, never were—and Jaws hoped, prayed even, that he never would give her any reason to fear him, despite his features and his violent past.

Over the past years, he had told her everything. His real name, Zbigniew Krycsiwiki, had told her about his mother and father, their dramatic breakup. About his violent temper, his breakdown after the extensive torture by the Polish police. It hadn’t been easy for him to open his heart, because he had been ashamed and disgusted by himself. But Dolly kept him talking, with a look, a smile, a small caress. And he, in turn, coaxed her into talking. Or rather, into whispering her life’s dreams and secrets, her achievements, even her failures and disappointments, to hear for him alone.

How she had fought to be allowed to study horticulture and become an engineer at the famous Mendel University of Brno. How her parents, especially her mother, didn’t want her to work abroad. How they had belittled her, because she wouldn’t speak up. Plants didn’t like to be shouted at, she explained to Jaws, and she showed him how to take care of the small green potato plants, the tomatoes, and many other species they were growing on one of the decks of their small spaceship. She would explain about bacteria and minerals with a deep rooted knowledge while softly touching leaves of a particularly small pea plant to get it to growing faster.

Like her plants, Jaws felt he had grown and become beautiful and whole again. His body still ached, and he still had a fear of losing Dolly, should they ever return to Earth, but he knew it was his self-doubt talking, not Dolly and her love for him.

Now, she was kissing his chest, biting and sucking playfully at his nipples. Her hands roamed over his muscles and scars. Dolly had opened her eyes now, and as her fingers trailed over his firm belly, he could see her smile widen when she reached the large nest of pubic hair, his cock proudly standing tall in the middle of it. She motioned to him and eagerly he scooted back up against the headrest, his body laid out for Dolly to explore and use as she liked. Jaws watched her lick and kiss her way down towards his groin, briefly, teasingly flicking her tongue over his slick foreskin. Her large eyes watched his every shift and twitch, firmly scratching marks along his inner thighs with her finger nails. His cock responded with copious amounts of precome and he let out a small moan. Dolly knew him so well. His breathing quickened as he watched her gracefully move in between his legs, her pert breasts rubbing over his sensitive skin. Then, deliberately slow and focussed solely on his face, she opened her mouth wide and closed her lips around his glans, her tongue finding his slit and playing with his frenulum. Unconsciously, he bucked up into her mouth and earned a warning bite. He closed his eyes, shaking with the effort not to move, not to come on the spot.

Dolly had stopped moving and waited with her mouth still on his cock. Her eyes were shining with glee when he finally started to beg, his hands gripping the blankets. She managed to smile and wink at him, before she used both her hands to stroke his shaft. He was close, so very close.

Masterfully, Dolly brought him to the brink of an orgasm, only to stop and keep him on the edge, before she pulled him back. He was left sobbing and begging as she kept on playing with him. Again and again, he was ready, was just about to come. Then, with a loud pop, she released his cock. He held still, despite having tears in his eyes from the effort to do so, to wait for Dolly’s command. He was heaving for air, listening to the quiet whispers of comfort and adoration.

Dolly whispered her love for him over every scar, every injured and long since healed bone and muscle. As wanton as Jaws was, the tender, gentle caresses of Dolly’s voice, of her soft skin against his rough and disfigured body, he felt as if his soul was blossoming and blooming, stretching out towards the sun, reaching for the woman whose merciful voice was sustaining him.

The whispers continued as Dolly spread her legs and mounted him. He could feel her wet and warm pussy engulfing him. His metal teeth were crunching, the sound grounding him, as it were arousing Dolly. She was riding him with utter abandon. Her golden hair flowing freely around her naked body, the dimmed morning light of their ship creating a warm, safe bubble for them.

It was this part, Jaws had been waiting for, had been anticipating with a need, unspoken and kept deep inside of him. When Dolly used him for her own pleasure, when she was taking without asking, when she for once put herself first. Because in these invaluable few moments, he could see her fall apart, watch her become and be the most beautiful and special human being, he had ever encountered. She took his breath away, as she was nearing her own orgasm, closer and closer. Her movements became uncoordinated, whispers turned into whimpers, faster, harder. And then she came, rigid, bent backwards, her small hands clenching her breasts, her white teeth biting her lower lip. She had closed her eyes, but Jaws was watching, drinking in the sight of her, every little detail, a stray lock, a small dimple. When her last spasms let her fall forward, against his chest, her smile was back and the look of wonder and love in her eyes was all he needed to be pushed over the edge himself.

He came, pulsing inside of Dolly, knowing she would be watching over him as he lost himself.


End file.
